1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to garments for post-operative application. More specifically, the invention relates to a garment for stabilizing breast implants following their surgical placement in breast augmentation or reconstructive procedures.
2. Related Art
Specialized breast garments (for example, Style Nos. BL, BS, and A1 (formerly Style Nos. WAS-70, WAS-71, and WSB-72, respectively) sold by Rainey Compression Essentials of Atlanta, Ga.) are used for breast support after augmentation or breast lift procedures to generally aid in the healing transformation of patients. These breast garments may be in the form of bras or vests, and are usually made from a strong, lightweight, breathable fabric that is latex free and provides a comfortable feel against the wearer's skin.
However, these breast garments do not themselves provide for implant positioning and stabilization. To achieve implant positioning and stabilization, as well as post-operative comfort, it has been necessary for the patient to wear a separate adjustable elastic bandeau that surrounds the breasts and extends around the mid-torso below the breasts (such as Style No. WP (formerly Style No. WBB-75) sold by Rainey Compression Essentials), or an adjustable elastic band that extends around the upper torso above the breasts (such as Style No. P-75 (formerly Style No. WPB-77), also sold by Rainey Compression Essentials).
Other garments provide post-surgical compression as well as support for the breasts, but do not provide for the positioning and stabilization of breast implants. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,786,798 and published patent appl. No. 2004/0185748 (Gendel) disclose a bra to be worn after breast surgery, with support panels 42 each of which has an “L” shape so as to extend downwardly from the axilla and under the breast. U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,975 (Johnstone) discloses a bra-style surgical chest dressing having an adjustable bodice front hook and loop closure, strap front adjustable hook and loop closures, and non-stretchable panels biasing the side and breast tissue. U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,741 (Farnio) discloses a similar bra-style surgical chest dressing, except that the biasing panels are stretchable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,348 (Farino) discloses a therapeutic bra for breasts having implants, having elastic strips of material attached to the upper marginal edges of the cups and to the midriff band to prevent movement or distortion of the breast implants. However, Farino's therapeutic bra is not configured to otherwise generally aid in the healing transformation of patients.
It is to the solution of these and other problems that the present invention is directed.